Renacida
by Maestro Guerrero
Summary: Ella despertó en un inmenso bosque, sin saber quién es o qué hace allí, todo lo que sabe es que ahora aquel simpático gorrión revolotea a su alrededor, incitándola a seguirlo...


**Renuncia de derechos: Ni la trama de Overwatch ni el personaje Bastion me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Blizzard Studios, yo sólo los tomo para poder crear esta historia con el único fin de entretener.**

 **Renacida**

 **Capítulo 1: Despertar**

El cantar de las aves se escuchaba en todo el lugar, las mariposas revoloteaban por doquier, los rayos de sol parecían querer colmar todos los rincones del bosque, animando el panorama en conjunto con la vegetación en aquel claro, la cual se veía exuberante y de un tono verdoso muy vivaz. Todo era tan majestuoso y solitario, con una hermosura que pocas veces podía contemplarse.

Aunque, por más increíble que pareciera aquel escenario, la verdadera importancia no estaba en ella sino a los pies de un enorme árbol, en donde un pequeño pájaro, de colores exóticos en su plumaje, volaba por los alrededores hasta posarse en la ubicación antes mencionada, en la cual yacía algo muy especial…

Debajo de lo que parecía ser un manto de musgo se dejaba ver apenas el rostro de una persona, de hecho, la antes mencionada cubierta de aquella planta tenía una singular forma humana, lo que daba a entender que, claramente, había alguien debajo de ella.

El pajarito se posó en la cabeza de aquel ser humano, aparentemente dormido, en donde el animal conservaba su nido. El ave traía consigo una minúscula rama en su pico, la cual utiliza para rellenar su pajarera. Después de eso, entre cortos saltitos, se dedica a explorar aquel individuo que yacía como base para su diminuto hogar, y entre gentiles picotazos empieza a desprender parte del musgo que cubría el rostro de la persona dormida. No pasó siquiera un minuto cuando el animalito dejó al descubierto las expresiones faciales del ser humano que yacía acostado allí, quien resultó ser nada más y nada menos que una mujer, su tez era pálida y, por lo que se alcanzaba a dilucidar entre la capa de musgo, su cabello era de un tono similar al rubio, aunque se asemejaba más al tinte de su piel. Sin embargo, el detalle físico más sorprendente que se podía notar tan solo al fijarse en su rostro era que poseía algo sumamente extraño entre ambos ojos, un objeto similar a una piedra ovalada, de color negro y de casi el tamaño de sus luceros, los cuales permanecían cerrados.

No hacía falta mencionar que esa misteriosa mujer gozaba de una exótica belleza a pesar de los detalles físicos antes descritos, que podrían haber hecho de ella alguien de temer… pero no fue así. Sus suaves labios se movían al compás de su respiración y un débil balbuceo salía de ellos, señal de que la susodicha se encontraba efectivamente descansando.

Muy para su pesar sus sueños se verían interrumpidos por el pequeño animal emplumado, que seguía con su labor de quitar la planta adherida al cuerpo de la bella durmiente, logrando así despertarla.

La joven movió con rapidez sus párpados, en ese momento la piedra o lo que sea que tenía entre ceja y ceja comenzó a emitir una tenue luz azulada, del mismo color que sus ojos, dicho fulgor fue adquiriendo más brillo al pasar los segundos y conforme la chica parpadeaba, despertando por el desafortunado acto del ave, el cual sale volando y se posa en la rama de otro árbol cercano.

La muchacha, con un rostro adormecido, de manera pausada levantándose, deshaciendo toda la capa verdosa que estaba sobre su cuerpo, revelando que, en realidad, el dichoso musgo poco y nada había tocado su piel ya que su larguísimo cabello la había protegido del mismo. Ya estando sentada en el suelo, ella procede a espabilar, bostezando y también desperezándose, estirando sus brazos y arqueando su columna. Al realizar esos movimientos, la joven mujer deja muy al descubierto sus grandes pechos, exhibiendo en el proceso unos inmaculados y rosados pezones, ya que efectivamente ella estaba completamente desnuda, y al parecer no se dio cuenta de ese particular detalle sino hasta un par de minutos después. La chica había reparado en su anterior gesto lo que causa que, con sus grandes y atrayentes ojos azules, observara su propia mano izquierda, abriendo y cerrando el puño varias veces, con una expresión que mostraba una gran confusión e inquietud ante lo que contemplaban sus luceros. Luego examinó su mano derecha, pocos segundos después su mirada va descendiendo lentamente hasta toparse con la vista que le otorgaban sus propios senos. Su aturdido semblante no cambió, es más, pareció agravarse no solo por haber descubierto ese hecho, sino también por la rara sensación del viento fresco acariciando directamente su piel, lo que la obliga ver más allá de lo que le podían obstruir sus mamas, dándose cuenta no sólo de que también poseía piernas, sino de algo totalmente descolocante.

Después de eso la pobre, y al mismo tiempo, extraña joven empezó a temblar, llevando sus manos hacia su rostro con lentitud, palpando cada milímetro una vez que llegaron a su destino. Ella se mostraba estupefacta, sin poder creer lo que vio y veía, lo que sintió y seguía sintiendo. Una tormenta de fuertes emociones empezó a atacarla, se podía ver en sus ojos estremecidos que manifestaban un repentino desconcierto y pánico, los cuales inundaban su mente. Tal parece que estaba teniendo un problema de identidad, por alguna desconocida razón manifestaba incomodidad con ella misma.

De repente un sonido cercano a su posición llamó poderosamente su atención… el bello trinar de aquel pajarito que seguía posado en la rama del árbol contiguo al que se encontraba la susodicha joven de cabello y piel pálidos. Con esos atractivos e hipnóticos ojos similares a zafiros observa al pequeño animal y él a su vez la mira a ella, ambos inclinan ligeramente su cabeza expresando su desconcierto y mostrándose como si estuvieran queriendo entenderse mutuamente. Momento después, la chica de rasgos albinos vuelve a contemplar su cuerpo para después ir parándose con lentitud. Sus movimientos eran torpes cuando intentaba apoyar sus pies en el suelo, por alguna extraña razón no tenía control sobre sí misma y por ello su equilibrio era desastroso.

Le tomó varios minutos tranquilizarse, ya que la falta de dominio corporal estaba poniéndola nerviosa. Cuando tuvo todo en calma pudo, exitosamente, estar erguida, aunque apoyándose sobre la corteza de la enorme y robusta planta en la que despertó cerca.

Pero de nada le sirvió relajarse ya que nuevamente la turbación se vio reflejada en su rostro, sus ojos no se despegaban de sus piernas las cuales ahora se encontraban temblando a más no poder, no sólo porque le costaba mantenerse en pie… la pobre muchacha también estaba sufriendo un caos interno, las inexplicables y fuertes emociones que antes experimentó, seguían atacándola a pesar de que, momento atrás, parecía estar tranquila. Surgían interrogantes inexplicables que se generaban con palabras desconocidas e impronunciables, totalmente al azar y las cuales no podían ser respondidas de ninguna manera. Su mente yacía en blanco, y al mismo tiempo, era un tempestuoso mar acompañado de un terrible diluvio. No sólo no podía hablar, porque al parecer ella era muda, tampoco era capaz de encontrar soluciones para el millar de interrogantes que asaltaban sus pensamientos sin descanso, ya que entendía absolutamente nada.

Afortunadamente sí hubo una cosa, una sola cosa, que pudo entender, y la cual llamó su atención nuevamente, apaciguando así su angustia... fue el canto del ave que la despertó, ave que ahora se encontraba revoloteando alrededor de la chica de larguísimo cabello blanco. Los hermosos ojos de la joven lo siguieron hasta donde alcanzaban a ver, y cuando en un momento creyó que el animalito se fue, dejándola sola, siente en su hombro derecho una muy leve punzada, lo que la obliga a girar su cabeza y centrar su interés en esa zona de su cuerpo, descubriendo al pajarito apoyado sobre ella, observándola directamente a los ojos mientras canturreaba con ese dulce tono. Ella lo contempla con una expresión de fascinación mezclada con la curiosidad de querer saber qué era aquel pequeño ser que podía agitar las alas y flotar en el aire, poseedor de colores tan llamativos en su cuerpo, que podía producir esa hermosa melodía con su pico y, además, por qué actuaba como si estuviera siguiéndola, interesado en acercarse a ella y ser su amigo.

—¿…? —la joven de larguísimo cabello blancuzco emite un débil sonido con sus labios sellados, inclinando además su cabeza, expresando de esa manera su confusión, pero también sus ganas de querer aprender acerca de aquel animal al cual miraba con esos profundos, brillantes y atrayentes ojos azules. Aunque luego, el pequeño ser alado alza vuelo otra vez, y se aleja de ella. La chica se sorprende pero luego nota que vuelve a aquella rama frente suyo, a pocos metros de su ubicación. La joven ahora reparó en el ambiente que la rodeaba, y sus bellos luceros no hicieron más que demostrar su enorme asombro.

Todo a su alrededor era tan magnífico, un paisaje tan hermoso, tan vivaz y lleno de colores brillantes. Los árboles con sus copas tan altas y colmadas de hojas, la luz del sol pasando a través de ellas, la exuberante vegetación en el suelo y otras partes, todo eso despertó mucho más el interés de la joven para saber qué era lo que estaba contemplando.

El pajarito, repentinamente, revolotea nuevamente, colocándose frente a ella, como incitándola a que se mueva y camine. La joven de largo cabello pálido parece entenderlo, y con miedo en su cuerpo y en su rostro, decide dar el primer paso, apoyándose siempre en la corteza del gran árbol a su lado.

La chica albina no hace más que sorprenderse y emitir una pequeña sonrisa de encanto al percibir el fresco césped bajo sus pies, aquella sensación, si bien era algo desconocido por ella hasta el momento, le gustó bastante, y su su curiosidad pudo más, así que la incitó a dar el siguiente paso.

Así lo hizo, avanzó una segunda vez, el pasto levemente frío tocó gentilmente la piel de su pie izquierdo, lo que la sorprende otra vez. Con algo de temor, quiere soltar su agarre de aquel palo natural, pero cuando lo hace sus piernas flaquean y no puede evitar caer al suelo, apenas logrando sostenerse con ambas manos para no lastimarse el rostro y el pecho.

La angustia se apodera de ella, quería alcanzar al pequeño ser alado que se encontraba a tan solo metros por delante, pero no podía caminar, sus extremidades inferiores no coordinaban correctamente. Para su suerte, el bello trinar del ave hace que la chica albina levante la mirada y se muestre esperanzada así que, reuniendo mucha fuerza de voluntad, logra erguirse otra vez sobre ambas piernas, y con mucho cuidado, retorna su avance lentamente.

El pequeño ser emplumado parece pronunciar leves chillidos de felicidad por ver a la joven de largo cabello pálido caminar sin tantos problemas como antes, aunque aun se le notaba un atisbo de incomodidad y miedo, todavía no lograba superar las experiencias de antes, a pocos momentos de despertar.

La chica de rasgos albinos avanzaba, de manera pausada pero segura, siguiendo al pajarito. Con cada paso que efectuaba, una minúscula sonrisa de alegría se dibujaba en su inmaculado rostro debido a sus exitosos movimientos. La pequeña ave se acerca hasta ella, quedando suspendida en el aire, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. La joven entonces pudo apreciar, con muchísimo más detalle, el colorido plumaje del gorrión. El animalito poco tiempo permaneció en esa posición, terminando por alejarse de la muchacha, y ella, en un intento por querer hacer que regrese y seguir contemplándolo, se desespera y quiere correr, extendiendo su mano derecha. Lamentablemente la chica acaba cayéndose de bruces al suelo, lastimándose su rodilla izquierda.

Lágrimas empezaron a brotar y escurrirse por sus ruborizadas mejillas, además de proferir un débil, casi silencioso llanto. Ella había sentido dolor, experimentó por primera vez esa penosa sensación, la cual no le pareció muy agradable.

Pero, nuevamente y poco tiempo después de que se efectuara esa lesión, la joven consigue escuchar el trinar del pajarito, mismo que acapara como por cuarta vez consecutiva su atención, estimulándole a renovar su curiosidad y que le acompañe. Ella se levanta, pausadamente, solo interesada en saber más acerca de ese pequeño ser.

Nuevamente se aventura a explorar, irguiéndose y moviendo sus piernas para avanzar. No se dio cuenta, pero se había alejado unos cuantos metros de su primera ubicación, y cuando se percató de ello se asombró de cómo el panorama había cambiado. En eso, divisa en el suelo algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención… las famosas plantas "diente de león", y acercándose para verlas mejor, toca sus hojas, sorprendiéndose de que sean tan suaves y que se desprendan con tanta facilidad. Luego, lo que también le resultó fascinante, fue la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las copas de los árboles.

Varios minutos después ella sigue su camino, siempre con su emplumado guía al frente, el cual ahora le invitaba a que camine por un puente natural, que en realidad era un gran tronco de árbol caído. Ni bien empezó a moverse por aquel amplio tramo, la chica empezó a tener mucho temor ya que dio un fugaz vistazo al suelo, lo que le provocó dicho sentimiento, a tal punto de aferrarse con fuerza al tronco para no caerse. Ella no entendía lo que le pasaba, únicamente sus instintos le indicaban que debía pegarse al dichoso tronco para no venirse abajo.

—¡Mm-mmmm…! —gemía ella, con sus labios sellados y casi silenciosamente, por el miedo.

La joven de rasgos albinos cerró sus ojos, no quería mirar más ya que le daba vértigo, aun cuando ella no supiera qué era eso. El pajarito pareció darse cuenta de ello y trata de ayudarla, cantándole para hacerle saber que no tenía que preocuparse. Ella, al escucharlo, abre un poco sus luceros, y entonces divisa otra cosa, un poco lejos de su ubicación, que acapara su interés y le hace olvidarse de su repentino pavor.

—¿…? —se pregunta ella, efectuando un débil sonido con sus labios, al ver a un ciervo a unos metros de distancia de ella. Aquel animal establece un contacto visual directo con la muchacha, ella y el ciervo quedan mirándose mutuamente por unos cuantos segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos. Finalmente, el cérvido termina por alejarse de manera abrupta, la joven albina se sorprende por tal acción para luego verse algo triste, quería seguirlo pero no podía bajar así como así, tuvo que optar por seguir a su fiel compañero alado en su exótica travesía, aun había muchísimo por descubrir.

El terror que sufrió anteriormente la chica de hermosos ojos azules fue reemplazado por el asombro y la intriga, al ir avanzando por un largo rato y observando en el camino la atractiva vegetación de la zona, coloreada en su mayoría por un fresco verde, aunque también adornada por fuertes tonalidades de diversos colores, provenientes de flores y demás.

De un momento a otro comenzó a llover, y lejos de preocuparse por mojarse, la joven de larga cabellera albina queda pasmada y sin palabras momentáneamente al sentir y ver el agua caer del cielo, ya que era su primera vez ante tal extraño e impactante suceso, con las frías gotas mojando su rostro y todo el resto de su cuerpo desnudo, no supo cómo reaccionar… pero luego de unos instantes se mostró totalmente encantada, se había dado cuenta que no era algo de temer. La muchacha de rasgos albinos levanta su mano izquierda para ver como el líquido transparente caía en ella, y en eso, repentinamente, el pequeño gorrión que momentos atrás pareció perderse, reaparece posándose en su mano. Tanto la chica como el animalito se miran uno al otro, ambos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, extrañados, como queriendo entenderse. Luego, el gorrión se inclina y bebe un poco del agua que se había acumulado en la mano de la joven, para finalmente alzar vuelo otra vez. La muchacha dirige su mirada hacia él, y resuelve seguir con la travesía.

Al poco tiempo la lluvia cesó, y la chica quedó descolocada por unos minutos por la repentina desaparición de aquel líquido que caía de arriba, preguntándose sin palabras cómo y a dónde se había ido, el pajarito se percata de la situación, y de manera insistente revolotea alrededor de ella, acaparando su atención. La chica lo mira, ahora curiosa por saber qué quería su fiel guía, y el emplumado animal pareció indicarle algo ubicado varios metros más adelante. Ella, al no saber qué quería exactamente, decide seguirlo nuevamente, y cuando ambos llegaron al lugar, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar…

La joven de rasgos albinos quedó embelesada con la vista que se revelaba ante sus ojos: había un angosto río de aguas cristalinas, no muy profundo, pero sí constituía un bello escenario adornado con el verde predominante del bosque y la luz del sol reflejada en la superficie. Ella, con ansias de querer saber qué era todo eso que se veía tan cautivante, baja una corta y suave pendiente, llegando hasta aquel arroyo.

Pausadamente dirige su mano derecha, extendiendo su dedo índice, para así poder tocar el agua. Al descubrir que era lo mismo que la lluvia de antes, igual de fría, ella retira con rapidez su extremidad, pero no estaba asustada, muy al contrario, quedó pasmada al ver que toda esa cantidad de agua estaba acumulada allí. De un momento a otro escucha un ruido, más bien un chapoteo, muy cerca de ella, lo que llama poderosamente su atención y causa que desvíe su mirada hacia ese punto. En un primer momento se asombró, pero más que nada se confundió ya que no vio nada, pero pasados unos cuantos segundos más descubre a un pez que salta por fuera del agua.

—¡…! —la chica de rasgos albinos pega un salto de admiración al ver tan maravillosa escena llevada a cabo por ese animal, hasta hora, desconocido por ella.

La joven se queda observando por un rato más por si pasaba lo mismo una tercera vez, pero lamentablemente no sucedió de nuevo, lo que, inevitablemente, la entristece.

Un par de minutos después ella prosigue en su andar, acompañada por supuesto de su pequeño amigo alado. En un pequeño claro, la chica decide acuclillarse para descansar un momento, además centrando su interés en las plantas del suelo, a su lado derecho volaba animadamente el gorrión de plumas amarillas, el cual iba sacando unas risas leves de la joven.

Pero, de un momento a otro, sucede algo que corta abruptamente ese momento de distensión… La muchacha de larga cabellera albina escucha una rápida sucesión de fuertes ruidos, como golpes intensos, similares a una descarga de balas de una ametralladora. Ella se levanta rápidamente y se muestra muy alarmada, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de descubrir el origen de aquellos sonidos tan inquietantes.

De nuevo, esos ruidos volvieron a hacer presencia, y ella se asustó, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y rapidez, y sus ojos viajaban hacia todos lados fugazmente. Otra vez su mente se hizo un caos, no sabía por qué se ponía de esa manera, no tenía ni idea de por qué esos estridentes sonidos le estaban causando esos sentimientos, lo único que llegaba a entender era que esos ruidos significaban algo malo… y tampoco conocía siquiera el por qué de eso.

Una tercera vez sonaron aquellos golpes, una tercera vez… fue lo que provocó algo descomunal…

Los ojos y la gema en la frente de la muchacha se tornaron rojos y brillantes por unos momentos, momentos en los cuales ella, pareciendo adoptar una pose defensiva para protegerse de la amenaza, extiende ambos brazos, abriendo sus manos… y finalmente expulsando una desmedida descarga de ondas de luz, las cuales volaron con una desorbitante velocidad hacia todos lados, destruyendo completamente la vegetación a su paso, dejando nada más que un paisaje devastado casi en su totalidad, hasta donde los ojos de la chica podían ver.

Tanto sus ojos como la gema de su frente volvieron al color azul de antes, y ella pareció salir de un trance, aunque… para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde: frente a su vista no quedó nada más que un escenario enteramente asolado, destruido. Una buena parte de la vegetación circundante quedó deshecha, y el suelo también fue modificado por aquel extraordinario, y también atemorizante, ataque que efectuó en pos de defenderse.

La muchacha parecía no creer lo que acababa de hacer, mostraba una titubeante expresión, se miró ambas manos y luego la zona, comprendiendo la magnitud de sus actos. Luego, en su mente surcó un pensamiento que la hizo sobresaltarse… su emplumado amigo.

Con desesperación a flor de piel ella busca al pajarito que la había acompañado durante todo el trayecto hasta ese punto… pero lo único que encontró fue una de sus plumas en el suelo, lo que, inevitablemente, le causa una profunda aflicción ya que pensó lo peor. Arrodillándose, solloza en silencio por su pérdida, causada por su propia mano.

Varios minutos después, la muchacha se levanta, pesadamente y con desgano, secándose las lágrimas, ahora con la sensación de estar completamente sola, retorna su caminata, optando por seguir su camino a ciegas, sin saber exactamente a donde debía llegar, sin preocuparle tampoco el hecho de poder perderse en esa vasta arboleda.

Pasa el tiempo y ella continúa moviendo sus piernas, desplazándose mecánicamente hacia delante, como si fuera un robot, con un rostro acongojado por su reciente pérdida, hasta que, sorpresivamente y sin darse cuenta, consigue salir del bosque. La gran claridad que había fuera logra que deje su ensimismamiento de lado para enfocarse ahora en el panorama que tenía enfrente.

Un prado que se extendía más allá de lo que sus ojos podían alcanzar a ver era lo que ahora contemplaba, y su asombro no se hizo esperar, aunque fuera en menor medida, el culposo pensamiento del deceso de su amiguito aun la atormentaba, así que no tuvo otra idea que seguir adelante, mirando hacia todos lados, notando solo un pastizal de gran altura como el detalle más significativo.

De repente parece chocar contra algo duro, no alcanzó a saber si era una gran roca u otra cosa de tamaño considerable ya que estuvo distraída… pero, cuando posó sus manos sobre dicho objeto para no lastimarse, surgió en su mente un terrible y caótico recuerdo, en la que todo parecía muy real...

El cielo estaba teñido de un rojo sangriento, había humo, fuego, destrucción por todas partes, sonaban explosiones aturdidoras y gritos, las balas de las ametralladoras y los cañones surcaban el cielo, yendo hacia delante. Ella estaba en medio de esa cruenta batalla, y observa como millones de robots, la mayoría iguales entre sí, avanzaban en la misma dirección de sus ataques, disparando y causando estragos entre otro numeroso grupo que se les enfrentaban, un grupo conformado por personas, por humanos, habían algunos pequeños y otros gigantes, que sostenían unos martillos enormes y protegían a los pequeños con unos inmensos escudos brillantes, a la par que otros de esos gigantes lanzaban proyectiles de fuego de dichos martillos.

El escenario era casi apocalíptico, habían aviones que surcaban el cielo, ayudando a los humanos en la lucha contra las máquinas, entre las cuales habían varias gigantescas que lanzaban granadas y provocaban muchos más estragos, ni hablar del ya mencionado ejército numeroso de robots, que antes parecían ir a pie, para luego transformarse en torretas con un poder de fuego incomparable, que asediaban a las inocentes humanos, asesinando a muchos de ellos en su asalto.

De manera súbita el recuerdo termina allí, pero no acababa para la pobre joven de rasgos albinos, quien cae de cola al suelo, aterrada y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, respirando con dificultad y exhibiendo tanto sus ojos como la gema incrustada en su frente, los cuales nuevamente se tornaron de un brillante e intenso color rojo. Descubre que, aquello con lo que se había topado, era nada más y nada menos que uno de los robots que vio en dicho recuerdo, pero mucho más que importante que eso era el hecho de que ahora ella se sentía amenazada, a pesar de que, a su alrededor, no hubiera algo o alguien que quisiera atacarla o dañarla, y por eso tenía la imperiosa necesidad de lanzar el ataque que había efectuado en la arboleda, para así eliminar cualquier peligro que pudiera poner en riesgo su integridad física o mental.

Pero no quería hacerlo… Todavía sentía una terrible culpa por la destrucción que causó en el bosque, destrucción que terminó cobrándose una vida, y por ello luchaba contra sí misma para no volver a cometer el mismo gran error. Parecía ser que aquella memoria caló hondo en su ser, ya que la desafortunada muchacha comenzó a llorar.

Por si se pensaba que ya era suficiente sufrimiento, habían muchas interrogantes que se generaron cuando todo eso pasó… ¿Por qué aquel autómata, postrado y deshecho casi en su totalidad, le mostró tal sanguinario recuerdo? ¿Por qué ella reaccionó de esa manera tan radical cuando rememoró esas vivencias pasadas? ¿Y por qué… sentía tan familiares dichas memorias, sin contar que experimentaba un extraño y frágil lazo existente entre ella y los robots?

Eran demasiadas las cosas que estaba descubriendo, las caóticas preguntas y los recuerdos que surgían en su mente, entremezclados entre sí como si todo fuera parte de una ensalada, una ensalada de palabras, signos e imágenes totalmente irreconocibles e impronunciables para ella. La chica sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo, no lo soportaría… hasta que, afortunadamente, algo logró calmarla antes de desfallecer, algo increíble y que la deja sin palabras… el piar de la pequeña ave de plumaje amarillo que conoció al despertar, esa ave que la incitó a caminar y a descubrir el bello paisaje que tenía pro delante, el ave que se había convertido en su fiel guía y compañero, había regresado sano y salvo.

La pobre joven de larga cabellera albina, feliz y con sus ojos todavía humedecidos, levanta sus manos y las junta para que el animalito se pose en ellas, estableciendo luego contacto visual con aquellos perturbados ojos escarlata. Ella ríe ligeramente, contenta al descubrir que su amiguito seguía vivo y que no pereció en aquel desagradable suceso. El gorrión trinó, como si estuviera indicándole que todo estaba bien y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, igual que antes.

La muchacha de largo y lacio cabello blanco inclina un poco la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa que la adornaba, emitiendo luego un débil sonido con sus labios cerrados, como si hubiera entendido al emplumado animalito. Después de eso, ella se levanta, se seca las lágrimas con sus manos, y con su querido amiguito alado nuevamente como su guía ambos deciden emprender el regreso al pacífico bosque, para que así puedan seguir disfrutando de aquella agradable y exótica naturaleza.

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
